Damn Crazy
by Rebelle Artist
Summary: "Being crazy doesn't always mean you're a psychopath." "For some people"/"Well, I've been stuck here for 10 years. I know the different forms of insanity." "Do you now?" "Mhmm and you, Kim Crawford, are damn crazy." Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Brewer was taken to the Seaford Asylum when her was only five years old. Now, at age 15, he's still there. Except now he's getting a roommate. Fourteen year old, Kim Crawford, was declared mentally insane after she attacked a girl with scissors, but they didn't know the whole story. Now, she's sitting in a room that's looks like a jail cell with white padded walls, wearing a metal beeping collar and bored out of her mind. That is, until she meets her fellow freak and cellmate: Jack Brewer.**

* * *

"It was her fault! You didn't see what really happened! They're all liars!"

_"Buh-bye_, _Kimmy_," Donna Tobin mouthed before letting more _fake _t

ears run down her cheeks. "I-it hurts, Miss Leah. It hurts so much!" she sobbed, gripping her arm as blood ran down it.

I kicked and screamed as I was dragged out the door by a policeman.

"Stop screaming, you little bitch!" he yelled.

I ignored him and continued my rant. Suddenly, I was thrown into the back of a huge white space. This wasn't a cop car, it was too big for that, and too white. This was a van. I peeked through the metal barred window and saw a large bearded man wearing a white uniform similar to a prison uniform. On it, in bold black lettering, were a few words but they were faded. All I saw was **_Se f rd As m for t e Men y Insane. _**What? I wasn't insane. Okay yes, I attacked Donna with scissors but they didn't know the whole story! They didn't see what happened. What _really _happened...

I gasped when I saw the bearded guy turn around and glare at me. He nodded to another person, who I couldn't see through the small window. As he turned around and swiftly walked towrds the door of the van, I stumbled back and ran to the far corner. I hugged my knees to my chest adn sat there, shaking, as the bbig white door opened. The man climbed inside and pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a needle! And not just any needle. It was a huge, long _14-inch_ needle.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me you creep!" I screamed.

"Calm down, crazy girl. It'll all be over soon. Ol' Barney here is just gonna give ya a tiny little shot," he said, probably trying to sound soothing.

_Tiny my ass. _How did he expect me to trust him at all? He's a fat hairy man with yellowed and missing teeth, a beard fit for a pirate and a huge needle in his hand! Yeah, right. If he thought I was gonna let him put that thing in me he had another thing coming. I waited until the perfect moment to strike. Once he was about a foot away, I pouned.

Doing karate since I was three taught me how to find the perfect moment and _place _to strike in an attack. I sprung forward and latched onto his neck, knocking the needle out of his hand and digging my nails into his back. He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, crashing into the wall of the van. I brought my foot back and swiftly kicked him in the crotch. He crouched to the ground in pain, covering his balls. This gave me the perfect position for a roundhouse kick to his face. He fell flat on his back and I jumped on top of him, grabbing both of his wrists so he couldn't get away. I slapped him repeatedly across both sides of his face, creating red marks and scratches all over it.

"Ah! Mikey, Mikey help! The crazy girl's got me!" Barney yelled.

Another man charged in. He looked just like the first one but skinny.

"Damn it, Barney! You let yourself get beat by a fourteen year old girl?! Sometimes I can't believe you're really my brother!" the man, who I assumed was Mikey, exclaimed in frustration. He ran over to us and tried to pry me off of his brother.

He didn't pull very hard, underestimating my strength. That made angrier. I released Barney's shirt and instead turned and tackled Mikey.

Mikey was harder to fight, since he was in better shape than his brother. I got in a few good kicks and slaps before he pinned to the nearest wall, his face bruised and scratched.

"Now, Barney! She's a tough one! I can't hold her much longer!" Mikey screamed.

Barney came over with the needle again and quickly jabbed it into my thigh. I screamed as I felt a scorching pain in my left leg. The pain spread throughought my body as I wriggled and squirmed, trying to get out of the hold they had me in. All of a sudden, the pain stopped and the two men let go of my arms. I slumped to the ground as I felt my eyelids get heavy. I was blacking out. My limbs felt stiff and heavy and I began to lose feeling in my legs. Mikey chuckled and grinned at his brother.

"Now, let's take Miss Crawford here to meet her new roomate."

Roomate? The word "Insane" played through my head over and over. Where the hell was I going?

Then, my world went dark.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes.

A bright, white light clouded my vision. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move my arms either. Where was I? Once my vision cleared, I was able to looke around.

I saw what looked kind of like a homier version of a jail cell. There was a metal toilet and shower with a bar above it. Attached to it was a dark red curtain with a few stains. There was a cot, like the ones you see in summer camps, a torn up beanbag chair, and a bookshelf. At the foot of the bed was a small trunk. The floor was concrete, like a cell, but the walls had somehow been covered with thick white padding.

I was so busy looking around that I hadn't noticed what I was wearing. I had on a collar. A collar! Where the hell am I? Suddenly, I gasped. I knew where I was. The padding, the room, the faded words on the guys' uniform. It wasn't** _Se f rd As m for t e Men y_ Insane**, it was **_Seaford Asylum for the Metally Insane. _**

"I'm in the loony bin?!" I screamed to no one in particular.

"So you've finally figured it out?" I smooth, deep voice asked.

I gasped (I seem to be doign that a lot lately). Slowly, I turned around.

I faced a huge see through wall. How had I not noticed that before? But what really caught my attention was the boy behind the glass.

He was tall and had lightly tanned skin with a softly chiseled face. He had two moles, one on his neck and one on his cheek, which made him look even more adorable. The mystery guy wore gray skinny jeans, purple and gold Supra shoes and a tight dark purple T-shirt, which showed off his delicious looking biceps and hard abs. Holy cheese he had an eight-pack! Hehe also wore a metal collar like mine. He had a full head of beautiful thick brown hair that just grazed his shoulders and looked perfect to grab onto when-

_Bad thoughts Kim! Bad Kim! Bad bad Kim!_

Butt what really caught me were his eyes. Two big deep pools of chocolate brown. I felt like I was drowning in a Hershey river. Damn he was sexy! But what was he doing in an asylum? The thing a guy like him would be sent here for is being insanely hot.

"Who-Who are you" I stuttered. He smirked. A hot, shit eating sexy-as-fuck smirk.

"Well beautiful," I blushed at that, "usually I let the lady introduce herself first but, since your new here, I'll go first."

I waited.

"My name is Jack. Jack Brewer."

* * *

**So yeah, I've got a new story. I've had this idea for a while now but with school starting and the whole Winx Club story adoption stuff, I haven't had time to post it. This story's been running through my head for about half a year and I finally posted it. Yay! I'm working on getting my writing life back on track and I should be fully restored and updating about every 2 weeks by about October. Hope you enjoyed the first chap! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god, guys! 18 reviews for one chapter! I love you guys so much! Thanks!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Good session today, Jack," Derrick said as he locked my collar, excuse me, _Human Tracking Device for Your Own Protection _back. "You're getting better. Who knows? Maybe you'll even be let out sometime soon."

I rolled my eyes at that. Yeah, right. They _never _let anybody out of these places unless their parent comes and **buys **them out. I've been stuck here for ten years and I'm 15 now. Which means I've been stuck here since I was five. Fucking five! So I beat up my cousin two years older than me and put him in a full body cast. So what? He was asking for it, and it's not my fault I'm better than him in fighting.

"Stupid Kai," I muttered.

I stomped out of the room, slamming my fist into the bronze plate that read:

_Dr. Derrick _

_Psychologist of SAMI_

_"_Menatal Institution, my ass. I'm not mental," I muttered, staring at the plate that had various other dents in it. Yeah, this has happened before.

I've been training in karate, martial arts, jujitsu and tai kwon do practically since I was born. And I continued to train, even after I was sent here. The only time I ever show my true emotions is after my weekly sessions with Derrick. Every other time, I'm a cool and collected guy or what most people here refer to as "bad-ass." As I walked by the various cells, I saw different people doing different things.

A goth-looking girl dressed head to toe in black was knowing on the metal bars of her cot. Her canine teeth were unusually sharp. Another boy, who looked like he belonged on the beach instead of a psych-ward, just sat and stared through the wall with his face pressed up against the plexi-glass. He wore swimming trunks and was shirtless with sandy-blonde hair. I also saw a boy about my age who sat at the very edge of the glass, glaring out from it. He looked similar to the goth girl with intese blue eyes and his face twisted into an evil smirk. He looked like he would kill anyone who came close to his cell.

But wouldn't you? If you'd been stuck in pretty much a cage for who knows how long, wouldn't you go crazy too? And this was just the section for the "Average" people. As I kept walking, the plexi-glass walls gave way to thick white padded ones.

"Yo, Jack!" someone called. "How was counseling with Dr. Dickwad?"

"Same as always, man," I called and kept walking.

I knew a few people here but I wasn't real close with any of them. I only had three real friends here: Milton, Jerry and Eddie. But that was a long time ago. I shook my head and continued down the hall to the metal doors.

* * *

Once I greeted the guards at the entrance to the "Self-Harm Psychotics." ward, they let me in and a guard walked me to my cell. He opened the door and shoved me in before saying

"Enjoy your new roommate."

Roommate? What roommate?

I gasped.

In front of me was a drop-dead gorgeous girl. She had smooth sun-tanned skin, plump pink lips and long golden blonde hair in princess curls. She had a great figure with curves and bumps in all the right places. She wore a long-sleeved blue and white striped shirt with acid-washed denim short shorts that showed off her long tanned legs. On her feet were black combat boots.

_God, she' s hot, _I thought.

No, hot was too degrading. She was beautiful. Suddenly, she sat up. I watched in amusement as she looked around, taking in her new surroundings. She gasped when she noticed the collar around her neck. Her eyebrows scrunched together in the most adorable way, like she was thinking really hard. Then she gasped (she seems to do that a lot.)

"I'm in the loony bin?!" she screamed at the wall. I figured it was time for me to make an appearance.

"So you've finally figured it out?" I asked.

She slowly turned around and gasped. I had to laugh at that. Most girls, even the insane ones, had a similar reaction when they first see me. I immediately noticed her eyes. They were big doe brown eyes filled with confusion and a hint of shyness.

"Who-Who are you?" she stuttered. I smirked.

"Well beautiful," she blushed, "usually I let the lady introduce herself first but, since your new here, I'll go first."

She waited.

"My name is Jack. Jack Brewer."

"M-My name is Kim," she said.

"So Kim, how old are you?"

"F-Fourteen," she stuttered. She was so cute when she did that.

"Cool, I'm fifteen. Been here since I was five year old," I said.

"Five?!" she exclaimed. "Who sends a five year old to a mental institution?!"

I shrugged. "Who sends a fourteen year old?"

"Right..." she muttered. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, Kim, you're probably wondering why there aren't any guards around aren't you?" Kim nodded. "They're around, but they never stay close."

"Is it because we're, you know, "insane"?" she asked, putting air quotes around insane.

"Nah," I laughed, "they just know we won't try to escape. Most people here aren't ever let out of their cells unless they have to go counseling, and even then they usually have a guard on either side of them. They don't have any for the people over here because they know we won't try to leave. We've all attempted it at one point or another and they always caught us. This place is built like a state-of-the-art prison."

"Thats understandable," she said.

"Now why don't you tell me what a pretty girl like you is doing in a place like this," I said. She scoffed.

"Please, it wasn't even my fault."

"That's what the all say," I chuckled.

"Shut up and let me finish, doll hair," she snapped.

_Feisty, _I thought. _I like it._

"Okay, well this bitch named Donna Tobin-"

"Donna Tobin!" I exclaimed. "As in Donna Estelle Tobin!?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

Should I tell her? "No, not really. Keep going," I said.

She looked skeptical but continued. "Okay? Anyway, Donna has been my arch enemy since like the second grade and she always claimed I was insane. So, we were in school and she started all this shit about how my sister's a whore who sleeps with guys for money and nobody, _nobody ,_insults my sister. Then, when I called her out and told her she was a bitch, she got mad and threw a text book at me. She started yelling at me to fight back so I gave her what she wanted. I tackled her with scissors in my hand, but I never meant to stab her. It was like all I could see was blood red and the next thing I knew the blade cut her arms and she started screaming, saying I stabbed her. People were crowding around her and Donna was sobbing like a baby but I knew she was faking it. Her dad's a general in the Army. He's tough as nails and taught her to withstand almost any pain _and _how to cure it and tend to wounds. She could've easily stitched herself up and I bet she barely felt a thing since her dad's been putting her through obstacle courses since she could walk."

"So what happened after that?" I asked and she sighed.

"Then, the teacher came in. And all she saw was stupid Donna Tobin on the floor screaming in pain and me with a pair of bloody scissors in my hand. She immediately called the cops _and _my parents who, by the way, don't give a flying fuck about me. They knew about my rivalry with Donna but they always loved her, saying **she** was the daughter they wished they had," Kim said bitterly. "I woke up briefly after they sedated me and heard my parents talking to the police. When they asked them when they wanted to set the court date they said they didn't need one. Just to send me right to the mental institution."

"Wow. Thats terrible," I said and it was. Her parents didnt evwn hear her side of the story. Nobody did.

"I guess but, I mean, even if didnt mean to stab her I still attacked her and I knew I had the scissors in my hand," Kim sighed. "Maybe I am a crazy phsyco"

"Well, being crazy doesn't always mean you're a psychopath."

"For some people," she answered.

"Well, I've been stuck here for 10 years. I know the different forms of insanity."

"Do you now?"

"Mhmm and you, Kim Crawford, are damn crazy."

She laughed loudly.

"Well, I guess being damn crazy is better than being metal," she laughed and I did too. Wesat there laughing for a good minute. Then there was another silence but it was comfortable this time

"So youve been here for ten years?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded.

Haven't you ever tried to escape. Like...with friends or something?" Kim asked.

"I only had three friends: Milton, Jerry and Eddie.

Milton was a super-genius who people said went crazy after he blew up the science lab in seventh grade. It was on accident of course but nobody believed him since he injured a bunch of people and his dad was known for going crazy, too. He always wore this lab coat he bought from Brody, the Asylum dealer.

Jerry, ah man Jerry, he was my best friend. He was a total idiot and kind of a bad boy but he had his moments, he was a great friend, too. Plus, since he was Latino he could cuss people out in Spanish. It was awesome! He was in here for a lot of things. His dad's a major drug dealer and Jerry works for him and, well, something happened. Let's just say I'm sworn to secrecy, so don't ask.

And Eddie. Eddie...was the best. We used to be friends back in pre-school. He was never the-um- _lightest _kid around and he got teased a lot. When he met me, I started teaching him how to do simple fighting techniques. Together, we stood up to anyone who bullied us, and then I got sent here. I guess the teasing started right back and Eddie couldn't handle it on his own, because two years later I saw him walk through the steel double doors with his hands cuffed behind his back. He told me that he got put on trial and was deemed insane after he almost killed a kid for apparently disrespecting me. I was really impressed that little Eddie stood up for me. But that was years ago. I haven't seen any of them in almost six years."

Kim hesitated. "What happened?" she finally asked.

"Milton, being the super-mega genius he is, found some sort of way escape. He refused to tell us how he did it but said he would get us out too. Somehow, it involved a sleeping toxin, a stink bomb, tear gas, a fishing net and a paper clip. He managed to get Jerry out but the guards caught us before Eddie and I could escape. I'd told Milton and Jerry to run and tried to help Eddie too, but the guards were shooting at us. And they hit us, both of us. We were both taken to the infirmary and then I blacked out. I woke up three days later and guess who wasn't beside me."

"Eddie died?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"Every day since then, I've felt so guilty. Eddie was a great kid, he never did anything wrong. He was only stuck here because he was defending me. It's my fault he died," I whispered.

"Jack-"

"No, Kim! It's my fault! I let him die!"

"I let him die."

"Jack, you couldn't have known-"

"I LET HIM DIE!" I screamed.

For a moment, all I could see was red. Then, I heard soft broken sobs. My vision cleared and all I saw was a beautiful blonde girl sitting in the corner, crying. Poor girl. She's only fourteen and she was tossed in here without a trial or anything. Her parents just let her get taken away to an Asylum for insane people and I, the only person she even remotely knows here, just screamed at her and all she was doing was trying to calm me down.

_Maybe I really am insane, _I thought.

"Kim? Kim I'm so sorry," I said, pressing my hand up against the glass wall. She didn't respond. "Kimmy?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, wiping away her tears.

I grinned as I saw the smallest hint of a smile on her lips

"C'mon, Kimmy. Give me a smile. You know you want to," I sang.

Kim giggled and I smiled. She had the most adorable giggle, like bells. She stood up and walked over to the center of the room, shyly pressing her hand against the glass, her smaller hand mirroring my larger one. I smirked and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well now that we're, waddaya say we get through this together. We can be damn crazy together."

She smiled and nodded.

"Together," she whispered.


	3. Please Read!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the AN, I hate them too but I NEED to ask you guys a question. I'm going to update this story by Saturday but before we get to that I have a very imoertant question. I know I have other stories I need to finish and I WILL do that before I start but I need to know what you guys think of the idea so I can start writing. I had a new idea. **

**It's a Total Drama story feauturing Duncan/Courtney/Gwen and Trent. The couples are Duncney, Gwuncan (hate that couple vut it's part of the story), Gwent and mild Crent. There will also be a little (and I mean ****_little_****) of some other couples. It's called The Sister Wars. **

_**Twins sisters, Courtney and Gwen Carlisle are polar opposites. **_

_**Courtnet is an uptight teachers pet who snitches if a persons' phone is even visible during school hours. She's never broken a rule in her life, makes straight A+'s and is on every teacher's good side, including the principal.**_

_**Gwen is a laid back goth girl who could care less about school, or anything educational at that. She's constantly at odds with her sister, who's always lecturing her about her grades and choice of friends.**_

_**They're even more different in their appearances.**_

_**Courtney prefers her natural shoulder length light brown hair, always keeping it in a tight, neat bun, and mocha skin. She wears neutral makeup and dresses in pencil skirts, flats or kitten heels and button downs covered by a bunch of layers. Meanwhile, Gwen goes for dark purples and blues, black lipstick and eyeliner, boots and wears foundation that's the color of paste.**_

_**When the new boy, Duncan Wolfe, turns out to be a bad boy both sisters are immediately smitten, even though Courtney denies it. Gwen takes advantage of Courtney's competitive spirit and challenges her to a contest. If Courtney gets the new boy to fall for her first, Gwen will dress more "appropriately" and focus more on her studies for the rest of their senior year. If Gwen wins, she gets to take Courtney to Mount Bony Island, which also involves breaking a few rules, and Courtney can't wear any of her stuffy clothes for the rest of the year. **_

_**The Sister War is on. **_

**Like I said, I won't start posting until I finish at least 8/10 of my stories but I just wanted to get your guys opinion.**

**So? What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay! Before I get started I just wanted to say to all you Duncney fans: GWEN AND DUNCAN BROKE UP! FINALLY! I was so happy I could scream! Which I did. I won't tell you much but I WILL tell you that Duncan got jealous over Courtney and someone else causing Gwen to break up with him! Maybe now we can finally have our beloved Duncney back! Yay! Okay, I'm done. On with the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

I laid on my bed, staring up at the padded ceiling.

It had been six months since I was taken to the Seaford Asylum. A few days after I got here, Jack began teach me about how to- um - "_survive" here_. He introduced me to Kelsey, an old friend of his from his childhood, and to Brody, the Asylum Dealer, who could get you anything you want, anytime.

Jack told me he was real close with one of the guards and whenever you needed something, you paid him in desserts and he got it for you within two days' time. That's how I got my cell decorated.

What used to be an old dusty cell now had an old, brown couch and a replica of a pirate's treasure chest. The padded walls were covered in karate medals and karate and Ricky Weaver posters. On my bed was a light blue comforter with gray sheets and a dark blue pillow. I had a small desk for writing my songs and Brody managed to get me an old, used acoustic guitar. The concrete floor, while still slightly dusty, had a small pile of clothes and a tin tub for bathing, but I could only do that when Jack was in counseling.

Suddenly, the big steel door creaked open and a brunette walked through. I smiled.

"Hey Jack! How was counseling?" I asked.

"Eh, same ol', same ol'," he said and I giggled.

"So, how was _your _day beautiful?" Jack asked.

I looked down to hide my blush. "Nothing. You know, just sitting here in my cell. Trying to figure out how I'm gonna make it here the rest of my life."

"Well, if you're _that _bored you could learn to pole dance. The bars on your bed over there are pretty high and I'm sure the guys here would **love **to see that when-"

"Jack!" I shrieked.

Jack doubled over in laughter and I pouted. Jack had been saying since the first day I got to the Asylum that I was the sexiest thing here, besides him. God, he was so cocky. And perverted. Seriously, he's been making jokes since he saw this kid named Frank drooling over me during lunch.

Ugh, he was so creepy! Seriously, we're only allowed out of our cells three times a day, unless you've got counseling, and we just go into a bigger cell to eat gross lumpy food that makes prison food look like a piece of triple chocolate cake. To make matters worse, we're handcuffed or even _chained _to the tables!

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jack's continued hysterical laughing. Getting frustrated, I picked up the new-old lamp I bought from Brody and threw it at the plexiglass wall. It shattered into a million pieces.

Jack sat up and…...he smirked. He fucking smirked! Any other person would've probably been terrified that a crazy blonde girl had just tried to throw a glass lamp at them but Jack just sat there with that stupid smug and sexy smile of his.

_Did you just call him sexy?_

**_No! _**

_Yes you did. You like him!_

**_No, I don't! Now shut the hell up!_**

"Are you having an argument with yourself?" Jack asked.

My face flushed. How the fuck did he know that? Was he a fucking mind reader or something?

"No," I huffed, "I was just thinking about what I could do to make the lamp actually _hit _your face next time."

"Aw, Kimmy! I'm hurt! By the way, you're out two days' worth of desserts," he smirked.

Gah! I hate him!

_No you don't._

**_You're right, I don't._**

And I didn't.

Jack was amazing. He was handsome and strong and funny and so sweet to me. He'd always been there for me the entire six months I've been here. He would always answer any questions I had or protect me from some of the meaner people here and he managed to keep that weird creep Frank away from me. Most of the time anyway.

He was my best friend.

"Jack?" I asked quietly as he sat down directly in front of the glass. "Do you think they'll ever let us out of here?"

_Jack's POV_

"Jack?" Kim asked quietly as I sat down directly in front of the glass. "Do you think they'll ever let us out of here?"

I hesitated.

_I _knew we'd never get out of here, but Kim didn't know that. She was too new, too….._naive_. I wanted to tell her the truth but she had such a sad look on her face, her doe brown eyes were wide with hope. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Maybe," I said.

"I mean, you and Eddie and your friends tried once. And two of you got away. Maybe we could try that again," she said.

_Oh, Kim. You're so innocent. I wish you could stay like that forever, _I thought.

"Kimmy?" She looked up and smiled. "I've gotta be honest with you. I'm honestly not sure if we'll **ever **get out of here."

Her smile disappeared.

"Don't say that Jack. They have to eventually let us out," she said to me.

I felt my pity turn to anger. How could she be so naive! We weren't getting out any time soon.

"Kim, we're _never _getting out of here," I deadpanned.

"Yes we will, Jack. Stop being so negative!" I could see, almost _feel, _her temper rising as she stood up and glared at me.

"Kim! Wake up! It's never going to happen!" I yelled, glaring at her.

"Yes it will Jack! You need to stop being such an asshole and try to be positive for once!" she screamed. We were both on our feet now.

"Oh, I'm the asshole! Well this asshole has been there for you since day one! Who saved your life when those loud-mouth bitches were about to turn you into a punching bag?! Who kept Frank away from you?! Who helped you learn the ropes so we couldn't get killed on your first day?! Huh?! Who?! Me, that's who! And you have the fucking raw nerve to call **_me _**an asshole!"

"You have no right to yell at me, Jack! I'm actually _trying _to have hope, unlike you! What? Do you not **want **to get out of here?!" she yelled back.

"Open your eyes Kim! You're in a Mental Asylum with a metal collar around your neck! You think they just _let _people out of psych wards?! That's not how things work, Kim, despite what you're little sunshine-filled mind has told you! I've done nothing but try to keep you safe, Kim! I was thrown in here when I was five! Fucknig five!

Do you know what I went through! I was alone at five years old in what's practically prison cell! I didn't know anyone and I got beaten up everyday until I actually learned how to fight! My only friends then and even _now _are Brody and Kelsey. I've been trying to help you so you don't have to go through the same things I did! I just wanted to keep you safe. To keep you…..._alive. _I-I can't lose anyone else."

By now tears were pouring down my cheeks. I hadn't cried in almost ten years.

"I just can't Kim."

_Normal POV_

Kim watched, mouth agape, as Jack, her strong doesn't-take-shit-from-anybody Jack, sobbed with his head in buried in his knees.

She sat down and placed her hand flat against the glass, like she'd done the first day she'd arrived.

"Jack?" Kim whispered.

He looked up, dry tears and fresh ones stained his cheeks and his eyes were red.

"You can't give up hope Jack," she whispered. "We can get out of here. And we'll bring Brody and Kelsey and we'll find Milton and Jerry. We can do it."

"Kim, we can't-"

"**Yes, **we can," she said firmly. "If there's anything I've learned from you here it's that you can _never _stop fighting."

Jack sniffed and ran his hand through his thick hair.

"You're gonna go bald if you keep doing that," Kim joked and Jack laughed. A deep, pure laugh that Kim loved to hear.

He moved closer and placed his hand mirror to Kim's, grinning.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll help you come up with a plan to get me, you, Brody and Kelsey out of here. On one condition: You kiss me the minute we get of the grounds," he smirked.

"Deal," Kim giggled.

"Now all we have to do is come up with a plan. We don't have Einstein Jr. with us this time so it might take a while," said Jack.

"However long it takes, Jack," Kim replied.

He smiled.

"But just know that means you'll just have to listen to me sing Ricky Weaver songs even longer," she teased, getting up.

Jack just sat there, staring at the laughing blonde.

_Damn! She's right. Better get started._

* * *

**Okay, so Kelsey _and _Brody have been introduced and they will continue on in the story. I know it's a little rushed with the time skip but I didn't think you guys wanted to read three or four chapters of them just sitting in their cells. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and like I said I'm gonna finish 8/10 of my current stories but I AM going to be working on some new ideas I came up with, including _The Sister Wars _and a Total Drama fanfic with them in high school. But I also have a question for you guys. I won't do it until I finish this version but if you guys wants I can do a rewrite of this fanfic with Duncan and Courtney! **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Peace out suckas! **


End file.
